


【磁石】《莫比乌斯之环》完结

by sakuya1214



Series: 【磁石】《莫比乌斯之环》 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuya1214/pseuds/sakuya1214
Summary: 莫比乌斯之环的制作实际上是把一根带子扭转结合在一起，无论任何情况下，他们都是相爱的。





	1. 【磁石】《莫比乌斯之环》上篇

《莫比乌斯之环》

By：朔夜Sakuya

 

“客人……这位客人？”

一连串的呼唤终于令冻僵的脑袋咔嚓咔嚓地运转了起来，樱井翔抬起头来，在对方的眼睛里看到了脸色苍白眼神茫然的自己。

穿着厚厚工作服的工作人员缩着肩膀露出个营业性微笑，客气地问道；“这位客人，摩天轮马上就要结束今日的营业了，您还要坐吗？”他顿了一下，笑容中流露出一丝显而易见的怜悯来，“您是今天最后一个客人，我们可以给您免单哦。”

樱井翔抬起头去看依然运转着的摩天轮，灯光还是那么绚烂，可是不知不觉间，游人就渐渐消失了，最后只剩下自己一个人，依然在这里站着，几乎成了一尊雕像。

他摇摇头，冻僵的脸努力挤出一个微笑来，嘴唇都有点不利索了，“谢谢你，但是不用了。我该走了……”

樱井谢过对方的好意，紧了紧身上单薄的外套，低着头往外走。他几乎可以清晰地感觉到工作人员怜悯的眼神投注在背脊上，可是他只能努力催动自己近乎没有知觉的腿，逼着自己加快脚步逃离这目光。

最初是因为一条热门推特，台场公园在圣诞期间开了新的高达模型展览，这不是重点，重点是很多小女生转发时说在台场摩天轮上告白，就可以得到恋情的祝福。樱井当时是嗤之以鼻地快速滑过了这一条，但是在练习吉他时，他好像在认真看二宫和也示范指法，可是眼睛已经不由自主地转到二宫弹吉他时表情淡淡的脸上，脑海里快速地闪过那条热门推特。

“今天不想学就不要勉强。”二宫停下手，似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼。

樱井有点忐忑，摸不清二宫是不是生气了，他默默地低下头，搓着指尖上被琴弦磨得发红的地方，犹豫再三，还是嗫嚅着问道：“老师……你……您圣诞节有空吗？”

二宫停下把吉他收回包里的动作，歪着脑袋回想了一下，“嗯……那天好像有工作吧。电视台收录，到晚上九点半的样子。”

作为现在最当红的作曲家之一，圣诞节有工作再寻常不过了。樱井紧紧握着拳头，指甲陷进掌心的痛仿佛才能迫使他不要泄掉这一刻勉强鼓起的勇气，“老师，圣诞时台场有高达模型特别展哦，要一起去看吗？”

二宫利落地将吉他包的拉链唰地一声拉上，他转头盯着坐立不安的樱井，仿佛在欣赏他显而易见的紧张一般，良久才挑起一边嘴角，反问道：“只是去看模型展……哦？”

在这个人面前，樱井永远都有一种小心思无所遁形的感觉，他不敢多说，喉头紧张地上下吞咽，小心翼翼地点着头，挤出来的声音都在轻微地发抖，“晚上12点结束，工作后也来得及。老师，您……会来吗？”

而二宫只是微微笑着，手掌覆盖在樱井紧张的拳头上，仿佛抚慰一般轻轻拍了拍，那温度出奇地让樱井平静了下来。

他抬起头，迎上二宫微笑着的脸，他那样笑着，轻轻说了一句，“谁知道呢……”

圣诞节那天，樱井还是去了。

他换上自己觉得最好看又不显得过分隆重的一套衣服，在镜子前反复地检查自己，然后步履带着几分雀跃，轻快地出了家门，坐上摇摇晃晃的电车，在晚上九点钟到达了台场公园摩天轮。

圣诞节的台场很冷，海岸边没有遮挡的风呼呼吹来，可是还是不妨碍身边一对对情侣越过他，兴奋地往摩天轮走去。樱井的眼神在这些情侣身上扫了一圈，缩了缩肩膀，把手揣进了口袋里。

樱井自小就是父母骄傲着的优等生，十五岁那年他进入了叛逆期，染了金发，穿了耳洞，还学起了吉他说要走音乐路。一心期盼着儿子学新闻系经济系，沿着安排好的路走下去的父亲当然无法接受，在一次激烈的争吵后两人不欢而散。父亲摔了最喜欢的茶具，樱井提着吉他风风火火地摔门跑了。

他漫无目的地在街上游荡了几个小时，突发奇想地想到如果在街头表演能赚到钱的话，他是不是就可以多了几分跟父母理论的资本呢？

说做就做，樱井在新宿闹市区的广场上，清清喉咙开始了自己人生第一次的表演。

他有着一张得天独厚的脸，年轻而充满朝气，像一头张扬的小狮子。但未经系统学习的吉他和唱功都只是一般般，围观的人来了又走，除了几个叽叽喳喳地拍照的中学生，就只有一个戴着鸭舌帽的男人站在不远不近的地方静静站着。

樱井的声音都在发抖，前面一首歌没有唱完就断了，连那几个中学生也走开了。他沮丧地低着头，手指无意识地拨弄着一段旋律，正是他最喜欢的作曲家二宫和也的作品《虹》。

说到二宫，这个人也许天生就是上帝的宠儿，年少成名，长相可以媲美正经的演员，可是最让人称道的是他出众的音乐才华，他经手的影视配乐几乎都能让作品更上一个台阶，一年一度的演奏会也是一票难求。才三十岁，已经成为了别人眼里一骑绝尘望其项背的存在了。

樱井去年看了二宫的演奏会，最后安可曲时二宫简简单单地坐在那里，拨弄吉他琴弦唱着《虹》，舞台灯光柔和而缱绻地照在他身上，也照进了樱井的心里。

二宫表情淡漠的侧脸，唱到副歌时轻轻皱起的眉头，高音时的一个轻微的颤音，都让樱井心动不已。

正因为二宫，樱井才迷恋上了吉他，幻想着走上音乐之路的话，是不是某一天就可能跟二宫同台演出了呢？

他无意识地拨着琴弦，反复弹奏着《虹》的前奏，有几个和弦难得很，他一直弄不好，也没有人教他。

“这里不是这样的。”一直默默站在那里的鸭舌帽男人不知道什么时候走了过来，抱着手臂站在樱井面前。

本来心情就很差的樱井突然被陌生人这么一说，下意识就想反驳，可是当他皱着眉抬起头的瞬间，却被眼前的人白皙下巴上那颗熟悉的痣晃了一下眼睛，突然就失去了自己的语言。

陌生人似乎注意到他的目光，显得薄情的猫唇勾起了一抹微笑，配上那颗痣更是惑人心神。他略微抬起头，伸手将压低的帽檐转了转，茶色的眼睛透彻得像无机质的玻璃，可是在这笑容下，专注地凝视着的时刻，却又会让人无端地产生被珍重对待的错觉。

“你好，初次见面，我是二宫和也。”

这仿佛是一个信号，樱井像是一脚踏空，踩进了爱丽丝的奇幻世界。二宫和也就是他突然遭遇的兔子先生。不一样的是，这个兔子先生那么地好看，那么地才华横溢，那么地……强势。

他微笑着给了一个问句，“要跟我学吉他吗？”

樱井无法抵挡这诱惑，也没有任何拒绝的理由。点下头后，他就彻底踏上被二宫所掌舵的失速列车。二宫说服了樱井固执的父亲，只要继续好好读书，学音乐的事情就不会被过问。

樱井每周日会发送自己下周的时间计划，然后就是漫长的等待，有时是立刻收到时间地点的回复，有时是突然手机一响，五分钟后二宫的车就已经停在他家楼下。

有时是两三周长久的杳无音讯，却在放学时跟着同学走出校门的瞬间，迎上斜倚在车门边二宫挑起一边嘴角的笑容。

樱井长久地自问“为什么是我”，甚至在上课途中，凝视着二宫表情淡淡地弹奏吉他时，忍不住问了出来。

而二宫只是微微眯着眼睛凝视着樱井，勾起嘴唇露出一个温柔的笑，嘴唇的弧度，那颗痣，那个堪称温柔的眼神，让樱井一下子喘不过气来，仿佛心脏被人牢牢地抓住的错觉。

“因为小翔很可爱哦。”

二宫为他打开了奇幻世界的大门，他第一次被带去营业结束后空无一人的水族馆，在灯光下星河一般的游鱼穿梭的隧道间，听着身边二宫轻轻哼着歌。他第一次尝试了美瞳，在初时不适应流下泪水的瞬间，脸被二宫的手捧住，指腹那么温柔地轻轻拭去了泪珠。他第一次在人前自弹自唱后，忐忑不安地将眼神移向二宫的瞬间，得到了赞扬的掌声。

他得到了许多许多的第一次，而每一个第一次，都是因为二宫。

樱井得到了那么多美好的瞬间，多到让他的心只能满满当当地装满这一切。可是，同时无法抑制地升起的是越来越深的惶恐。

每次总在二宫眯着眼睛凝视着他，眼神放空的瞬间，越发地不安。

二宫，好像在透过他，看着某个人。

于是长久的自问就变成了无法宣之于口的惶惑。为什么是我，然后，什么时候会，不再是我。

樱井陷入在爱丽丝的奇幻世界中无法自拔，他追逐着二宫先生的背影，笨拙地抓住他的衣摆，生怕被甩下，即使一步一步是越来越深地陷入在这美梦之中。

可是他就想这样继续坠落啊。

只要身边的人是二宫。

所以也就有了今晚准备告白的约会邀请，少年总是小心翼翼地却又急于确认对方的心思。

我喜欢你，想在你耳边说一百次。

想要在摩天轮上牵手，想要得到恋情的祝福。

即使深知这只是一个无谓的传说，依然想要去做。

这就是少年的义无反顾。

这份无法掩饰的情感，樱井不相信二宫毫无所觉。他故意在二宫面前看那条推文，故意在圣诞节邀请他，故意约在摩天轮下。

这显而易见的意图笨拙到可爱，并非没有想过二宫可能会拒绝他，可是胸口鼓胀的热情掩盖了一切。

然后这热情在这深夜里，一点一滴，被冰冷的海风吹熄了。

樱井默默地拖着冷到不听使唤的腿沿着路往前走。全身上下都冰凉的，只有眼眶发着热。

失望堆积到极致，化作了滚烫的泪水，在眼眶里决了堤。

樱井茫然地睁大眼睛，泪珠从眼眶争先恐后地划过脸颊，被风一吹，又干又痒。身边时不时有车经过，一阵嘈杂后，仅剩下被带起的冷风，伴随着卷起的尘埃落下。

他不在乎哭泣的丑态被路人所看见，反正丢脸就丢脸吧，他今天可是失恋了。

眼泪流得更汹涌，脸上泪痕纵横看起来就像脏兮兮的小狗，樱井从口袋里伸出手，正想拿袖口擦擦，一辆眼熟的车唰地停在了他面前，挡住了他的去路。他在车灯的照耀下几乎睁不开眼睛，举在脸边要擦眼泪的手在空中半张，试图挡住这灯光。

车主把车灯关掉，利落地下了车，在突如其来的黑暗中，樱井适应了一会才重新找回自己的视力，而车主已经在他面前三步远的距离站定了。

在车厢内昏黄的灯光微微映衬下，眼前猫着背的男人仿佛披上了一层温暖闪耀的光环，头发乱糟糟地翘了起来，双手插袋，以往总是似笑非笑的表情收起来了，近乎淡漠地审视着他。

一瞬间樱井的眼泪止住了，然后又从茫然地睁大的眼眶里掉落。他冻僵的脑袋甚至无法理解，眼前的人是真实存在的，还是只是他因为过度的渴求而产生的幻觉。

二宫的眼神超乎寻常地锐利，仿佛以往的伪装都被摒弃，骨子里的锐气被淬炼得像一把出鞘的利剑，他鹰隼一般的目光盯着傻乎乎地流着泪的樱井。

他只问了一句话：“你准备好了吗？”

樱井不明白他的意思，也不明白自己要准备什么。是要准备好被完全拒绝，还是准备好义无反顾。从二宫近乎审视的冷漠眼神中，樱井莫名地读到了一丝矛盾的深意。可是他更明确地认知到的是，如果今晚他退缩了，二宫就会消失，消失在他的生命里。

此刻的他，已经完全没有选择的余地。

他的喉头紧张地吞咽，眼睛睁得更大，鼓起勇气跟二宫对视，然后他，轻轻地点了一下头。

冻僵的身体因这轻微的动作好像在体内发出咔嚓咔嚓的响声。樱井甚至无法压抑地在想自己是不是化作了冰雪，只有二宫才能让自己重新成为人。

二宫好像轻而绵长地叹了一口气，睫毛抖动了一下，那种鹰隼般锐利的眼神收起来了，猫一样的嘴唇勾起一个极其轻微的弧度。他招招手，轻声说：“过来。”

樱井的身体就那么不由自主地听从着这呼唤，温顺地拖着脚步走到了二宫的面前。他甚至无暇思考自己到底是不是在做梦。然后一双温暖的手轻缓而温柔地抚过他的脸颊，拭去那些狼狈的泪痕。

“闭上眼。”

他听从了，仿佛在聆听上帝的指示那般虔诚。温暖的呼吸轻轻打在他的脸上，带起一阵敏感的颤抖。

然后是一个吻，覆盖在他的唇上，柔软又强势，近乎灼伤人的温度从触碰的瞬间开始蔓延全身。二宫给了他一个成年人的吻，含住他的下唇反复吮吸，侧颈敏感的皮肤被温柔的手指反复厮磨，灵巧的舌尖舔弄着他无措的嘴唇，于是他只能在这指示下，颤抖着张开了嘴唇，等待更深入的侵略。

那一晚二宫把樱井带回了家。也许可以称之为家，与以往练习吉他时的工作室完全不一样，是位于六本木的顶层公寓，从停车场到门口，除却密密麻麻的摄像头，没有一个人。

这密集的摄像头在人经过的时候会闪一下红光，跟随着人的脚步转换方向。

樱井翔有一种被彻底剖析在镜头前，一举一动无所遁形的感觉。他不由自主地有点害怕，跟在二宫身后的脚步显而易见地犹豫了起来。

二宫察觉到他的落后，回头微微一笑，牵住他的手，那么缠绵地十指交缠，“你点头了的哟。”

是的，我做好准备了。

樱井翔心里默默这么说着。可是原来他还远远地低估了这一切。

顶层挑高的公寓有一整片落地窗户，二宫没有开灯，只是按了个键打开了所有的窗帘。窗外即是东京永不落幕的城市霓虹灯光，一霎眼仿佛是万千坠落的繁星，让人头晕目眩。

二宫从背后搂住樱井，湿热柔软的嘴唇在他的侧颈耳垂落下轻吻，樱井不知所措地站在那里，被吻过的地方敏感地一片通红，他略微迷茫地仰起头，接受着二宫的亲吻。

白纸一般的少年甚至生涩到不知道该如何取悦他。

是的，取悦。

二宫吮吻着他耳垂的时候好像轻轻笑了，低沉的声音仿佛透过潮湿的水雾一般失真而缓慢，“小翔，我想对你做的事情，比你想象中要过分得多哦。”

樱井的脑子此刻似乎被这温柔的亲吻施了个迟缓咒语，他只能感觉到二宫灵活的手指正在解开他的衣服，指尖时不时触碰到敏感发热的皮肤，让他越发地糊涂了起来。他只能胡乱地点着头，不管不顾地抚摸着二宫的手臂。

“我可以，无论老师要做什么……我都可以。”

二宫的手指轻轻褪开樱井上身最后一件遮蔽物，一手握住樱井的两只手腕固定在身后。樱井的乳尖在微冷的空气中像是怕冷又像是期待一般完全挺立起来，他无意识地挺起胸膛迎合二宫的所有动作，直到有什么冰冷的东西爬上他的手腕为止。

“嘘，别动。”二宫的话止住了樱井的所有动作，他只感觉到有什么冰冷的东西绕着他两只前臂，交缠着将他双手反剪在身后。

“是丝带哦，我给小翔绑了个漂亮的黑色蝴蝶结，非常适合呢。”二宫的手指从光滑的后背抚摸到前胸，指甲在皮肤上残留了一道轻微的红痕，指尖在乳晕上持续划着圈，让樱井整个人忍不住往后贴近他的老师，渴求着他更多的爱抚。

“小翔，我可还有很多过分的事情要做哦。我们来设定个安全词吧，只要你说出来了，我就停手，否则，无论你怎么哭着说不要，我都会继续欺负你。”

樱井迷茫地扭过头去看二宫，二宫微微笑着，猫唇的弧度魅惑又残忍，眼神像是含着水光，似乎带着无限的深情凝视着他。樱井还没真正意识到二宫话里的深意，紧接着就是冰冷丝滑的眼罩覆盖了他的眼睛，将他的视力也剥夺了。

他在黑暗中颤抖，只能倚靠着他的老师，下半身的衣物也被全部解开，身体完全裸露在空气中。

应该要羞耻的，可是老师的手指，老师的吐息，老师含着他的乳尖反复逗弄的感觉，在黑暗中无限放大。除了他的老师，他已无力去应对所有陌生的一切。

“你的安全词是？”

“……虹。”

二宫在黑暗中轻轻笑了，凑近樱井的耳边近乎气音地说了一句话，“喜欢哦。”

喜欢的是这个词，还是喜欢他？应该要疑惑的，可是那句话之后发生的事情，樱井的脑内只剩下细碎且凌乱的记忆。

他的身体被第一次打开，在固有认知里不该用于性爱的部分被玩弄得如同热带熟透的水果，湿淋淋地，软绵绵地等待咬噬。

他的双腿张开到最大，大腿内侧敏感的肌肤被反复吮吻啃咬，然后就是未知的疼痛带着破空的声响咻的一声打在上面。一直维持着张开的姿势而近乎痉挛的肌肉颤抖了一下，紧接着是湿润的舌尖安抚地舔弄着那片肌肤，二宫的声音似乎隔着一片水雾，湿淋淋地带着色情的热气，“小翔，要说那个词吗？”

他咬着下唇，不知道因为情欲还是惶恐而不断溢出的泪水把眼罩浸润得一片濡湿，而他只是近乎机械地摇着头。二宫好像轻轻地叹息了，饱含抚慰的吻印在他的唇上，逼迫着他放开那片可怜的下唇。刚被牙齿蹂躏过的唇被含住，柔软的舌尖色情地舔弄着那轻微的伤口，带来又麻又痒的感觉，让人心里也痒痒的，想要更多更多的，樱井翔还不知道应该命名为情欲的东西。

樱井最后的记忆是他被压在冰冷的玻璃上，双膝曲着以更好地将身体迎合着身后人的进入，他的腰被掌握在二宫的双手间，以被捏得生痛的程度，一下又一下，迎接着猛烈的穿刺。

不应该被用于性爱的部分被打开到极限，背脊积累着一层薄汗，二宫以犬齿啃咬着他的侧颈和肩膀，挺入到樱井无法想象的深处。樱井的嘴唇颤抖着，想要喊停，想要哭着说太深了。可是所有的抵抗都被二宫含着混地在他耳边一声一声呼唤着的名字所打散。

陌生的情欲在身体内燃烧，快感积累到了极限，二宫抓住他被捆绑的双手往后拉，迫使他的脊背在空中挺出一道诱惑的弧线，眼睛上的束缚被解除，樱井眨了几下被泪水浸润的眼睛，找回视力的瞬间，眼前正是那片俯瞰整片东京夜色的落地窗。他正站在最边缘，颤抖无力的腿几乎无法承受自己的体重，整个人似乎完全被掌握在二宫的手上，只要二宫一放手，他就会坠落。无限地坠落，坠落在这片星河一般的深空中。

他无声地呐喊，泪水从眼眶直接掉落，身体反射性地紧紧咬住身后人进入的部分，二宫喘息着挺入到最深处，在他体内释放。在那个瞬间，樱井睁大了眼睛，积累到极限的快感与这恐惧一同爆发，白浊的体液喷射在玻璃上。

二宫从他的身体退出去，将他翻了个身，抵在玻璃窗上，又深又狠地吻住了他。

身下即是整片银河，而他，从身体到灵魂，都被这个吻所虏获了。

从那天起，樱井的生活似乎发生了摧枯拉朽的巨变。除了必须要出门的时候，他们没日没夜地在这个公寓里做爱，每个角落似乎都有过他们放纵的痕迹。时常弹着弹着吉他不知道为什么就吻到了一起，然后嬉闹着投入到下一场性爱中去。

樱井的不安，似乎只有在深入骨髓一般的彼此交融时，才能够稍微平息一瞬。他抚摸着二宫的侧脸，近乎贪婪地将二宫陷入情欲时的每个吐息刻入脑海，意乱情迷地在高潮时胡乱索吻。

似乎这样就能证明，二宫为他触动过，起码这一刻是。

那个未知的人始终是樱井内心深处的阴影，他既心存不甘，又……惶恐着终有一天可能连作为替身的资格都将失却。

大概每个人在所爱之人面前都难以自信，总是那样患得患失。

这样的樱井在二宫变本加厉的床上“小情趣”下，越发无法说出任何拒绝的话来。

仿佛也是在试探樱井忍耐的底线，二宫每次都要欺负得更过分一些。直到把樱井欺负得颤抖着蜷缩在他怀里，眼角止不住地流泪，才把他深深地吻住，仿佛安抚，也仿佛是关住自己心里的野兽。

但另一个方面而言，二宫也越来越不吝啬于展示他对樱井设身处地的考虑。他专门在工作室里找了个以前有过教学经验的助手，专门针对樱井的乐理知识基础进行系统教学，还特地给樱井目标的庆应大学经济系的教授打了个招呼。

而此刻，刚放学就被二宫的助手带到日本电视台的樱井，正坐在二宫和也专属休息室里，穿好二宫为他准备的西装，茫然地看着一身西装革履的二宫跟工作人员最后确认流程。

好不容易送走了工作人员，二宫关上门，在镜子前整理了一下自己歪掉的领带，从镜子反射看到樱井坐得端端正正像个小学生那样，忍不住笑了。

“你啊，不会系领带的吗？”

二宫嘴上吐槽，手上却拿过了边上的领带，自动自觉地帮樱井系上，然后把他推到镜子前。

“你看，今天樱井同学很帅哦！”

樱井看着镜子前熟悉又陌生的自己，二宫从背后近乎拥抱的姿势，耳垂边温暖又潮湿的吐息让他突然迷茫了起来。

“待会要带你见见日本音乐界的大人物哦。”二宫凑近樱井的侧颈，呢喃一般的话语带起微热的气息，让樱井的耳朵敏感地红了起来。二宫的脸上勾起一个近乎邪恶的笑容来，舌尖缓慢地舔过樱井颈动脉跳动的地方，留下一道痕迹。

“如果我在这里上了小翔，会怎么样？”二宫镜子里的眼神越发诱惑，指尖从西装衬衫和裤腰之间的间隙探了进去，下半身也危险地贴着樱井的屁股，“会不会因为小翔叫得太大声，被工作人员推门进来发现啊？”二宫的手臂搂住樱井的腰缓缓收紧，半勃的部位暗示性地顶着股沟，“或者小翔忍住不叫，然后带着我的精液，去认识那些大人物，如何？”

樱井一想到二宫描述的场景真实发生，就不禁头晕目眩，他被过度压迫的拥抱逼得喘不过气，示弱地抚摸着二宫的手臂，微微摇着头。

樱井大概不知道这种姿态只会让人想得寸进尺，二宫原本存着逗弄的心思，也突然有了几分真实的兴致。二宫吮咬着樱井的耳垂，在侧颈留下一串情色的轻吻，半是威胁半是真心地道，“小翔你知道的，只要说了那个词，我就会停手呢。”

一直微弱地抗拒着的樱井，闻言瞪大了眼睛，与镜子中的二宫和也眼神对视。二宫眼神丝毫不变，甚至还好整以暇地开始解开樱井的皮带，樱井动摇地眼神游移，紧张地抓住胸口布料喘息着，极度明显的剧烈挣扎后，嘴唇微微张开，发着抖，然后放松了身体，靠在了二宫身上。

明明这么不愿意，还是不愿意说出那个词。

原本正抚摸着肚脐附近皮肤的二宫停了手，盯着镜子中闭上眼睛把自己交托给他的樱井，原本似笑非笑的表情收起了，长久的沉默后，是一声长长的叹息。

樱井无从分辨这叹息的含义，因为下一瞬间是二宫的嘴唇覆盖上来，温柔到让人心疼的吻夺走了他的思考能力。

那天晚上在公寓里激烈的情事后，樱井趴在床上，打开手机看到几个今天的晚宴见到的大人物在推特上发了类似“天才二宫也许要后继有人了”的内容，引起推特又一轮热议，不由自主地开始窃喜。

二宫把他慎重地介绍给这些人，是不是意味着，他可以稍微对自己有一点点信心呢？

二宫套上家居服，坐在床边点起一根烟，瞥了一眼时钟，轻轻鼓了两下掌引起樱井的注意后，舒服地靠在了床背上，“生日快乐。生日礼物有什么想要的吗？”

樱井立刻翻开手机一看才震惊地发觉竟然真的是他十六岁生日的零点。从圣诞到现在，这个月他仿佛是一脚踏空掉进了光怪陆离的幻境中，只能够盲目地跟随在兔子先生身后，用尽所有力气地，连思考的闲暇都没有。

可是二宫竟然记住了他的生日。

今晚的一切美好到不真实，他侧过身，透过氤氲的雾气凝视着二宫带着笑意的脸，那个笑容，那颗雾气缭绕中依然让他心动不已的痣似乎助长了他此刻的勇气，他的眼睛亮闪闪地，笑容是充满少年气的灿烂。

“我的愿望是，希望二宫老师，以后，只看着我一个人。”

二宫的笑容瞬间凝固在脸上，他似乎想抬手抽一口烟，但最终还是按熄在床头的烟灰缸里。他转头与已经开始面露不安的樱井面对面，抬起手轻轻抚摸他蓬乱的头发，微微眯起的眼睛里含着水光，碎金一般闪烁着，他依然带着笑，只是这笑容里竟然有几分樱井读不懂的意味。

“除了安全词之外，我早应该教会你什么是禁语，可惜的是，你已经说出来了。”

二宫凑过去，在眼眶已经开始发红的樱井唇上轻轻一吻，随即退开，“总有一天，你会明白，这是我对你最后的温柔。”

不，我不明白。

樱井坐在床上，来不及反应过来，二宫已经毫不留情地起身离开，直到关门那一瞬间的声响才让樱井全身一抖地清醒过来。

他转头凝视着那道关上的门，嘴唇微微颤抖，泪珠滚落下来，在床单留下几个圆形的印痕。

待在公寓里惶惑不安地等到第二天中午，樱井终于明白，二宫恐怕是不会回来了。

因为他说穿了那个事实，所以他所沉迷的幻境如镜花水月那般瞬间崩塌，二宫给了他难以抵挡的美好，然后毫不犹豫地抽身而退。

樱井有无数个瞬间想要发短信给二宫，卑微地乞求怜悯。原本他以为一切事情的底线也许都事关尊严。可是此刻他心里明白，无论怎么样抛弃尊严的哀求，都换不回二宫的回头。并非不愿意，只是没有用。

他回头环视了一圈公寓的一切，过往的情热时刻似乎还历历在目，可是也许，他再也没有机会回到这里了。

樱井关上门，抱着最后一丝希望前往二宫的工作室，认得他的助手抱歉地摇摇头，说二宫老师早上就到国外去参加巡回演出的会议了。

樱井站在工作室门口，身体还记得客气地对将他送出来的助手鞠躬道谢，精神却已经完全陷入茫然。

除了公寓和工作室，他甚至不知道在哪里能找到二宫。

此时一个戴着帽子的男人缩着肩膀从旁边走过来，看样子好像已经在那里站了很久了，他主动跟樱井搭话，表情出奇地带着诡异的雀跃，他轻声问道：“不好意思，请问您是二宫和也老师的学生吗？”

樱井迷茫地转过头，轻声说了一句是。

那个男人的嘴角咧得更开，几乎要咧到耳根，眼神胡乱转动个不停，“我听闻二宫老师要把你作为接班人培养呢……你怎么配得上啊！”

樱井还没来得及咀嚼出这句话里的恶意，下一瞬间那个陌生男人扑过来，带起一阵轻风，樱井完全来不及反应，就整个人被扑倒在地，直到那个男人重新站了起来，周围的人开始尖叫才缓缓低下头，颤抖的手指在冰冷到麻木的腰腹间摸到一大片蔓延而出到的鲜血。

“二宫老师上次比赛点评时还鼓励过我呢！怎么可能选了你，不可能，不可能！”那个男人还在持续地喃喃自语，而樱井已经无暇顾及这一切了。

他仰躺在冰冷的地上，茫然的视线里出现了二宫地的助手惊慌失色的脸，他好像在大叫着什么我会联络二宫先生回来的，你支持下去，可是樱井突然觉得极度的疲倦。

好累啊，累到只想睡一觉呢。可是又好冷啊，好想，好想老师此刻能拥抱住他……

樱井的眼角有一颗泪珠缓缓滑落，混着微张的唇间不断溢出的鲜血，那张少年张扬的脸被染得一片破败。他的嘴唇颤抖着好像说了什么，二宫的助手凑过去听，却什么都没能听清。

然后，他在此刻失却了所有的意识。

-TBC-


	2. 【磁石】《莫比乌斯之环》下篇

仿佛经历了一场长久的梦境，在过于洪亮的闹钟声里，他的身体先于精神苏醒了过来，伸出手去按灭了闹钟。

然后樱井起床、洗漱、吃早餐、换上正式的西装，驱车前往东京电视台。

直到樱井坐在办公室内，面对着没有开机的电脑一片黑暗的屏幕反射出自己的脸时，才恍惚间回过神来。

屏幕上那张脸熟悉又陌生，明明是自己的脸，却又突然成熟了许多。

他似乎进入了一个漫画中叫做“平行世界”的地方，这个身体依然叫樱井翔，十五岁之前的所有人生经历与他记忆中完全一致。

只是十四岁那年他没有看二宫和也的演奏会，也没有在十五岁那年跟父亲爆发激烈的争吵，也没有闹着要去走音乐之路。他就遵循着自己应该有的路径，成为一个父母亲眼中骄傲的优等生，考上庆应大学经济系，大学途中在英国短暂地交换学习，毕业后进入东京电视台成为了一名新闻主播，现在正是NEWS ZERO节目组的直接负责人。

算得上是别人眼里一帆风顺到艳羡的人生。

只是没有二宫和也的存在，哪里都没有。

而他唯一算是恋爱的经验也就是大学时的同班同学，在毕业时对方说着你其实并不在意我就分手了。然后他的所有心思都扑在了工作上。

樱井将脸埋在了手掌间，长长地舒了一口气。

原来，没有二宫和也的话，他就将是这样的人生。

办公室的门被轻轻敲响了两下，助理山本探头进来，手里还抱着一堆今天录制节目外景的相关资料，看到樱井不同于往常精神奕奕地在看今天报纸的样子，说话的时候就不禁胆怯了起来，“樱井主播，这是今天的外景资料。您……是要现在看吗？”

樱井从手掌间抬起头来，露出一个礼貌的微笑来，又是山本所习惯的无懈可击的樱井主播，“今天时间紧，我在外景车上看，麻烦给我带一杯黑咖啡，路上跟我说明一下今天的流程。”

今天的外景是采访各个东京非中心区域的初中生代表，他们各有自己擅长的区域，但碍于地区不够繁华，基础设施跟不上。总的来说是一个呼吁政府重视边缘区域的文娱教育基建的节目，算是为后面东京市长的新一轮选举提前制造氛围，也因此已经升职的樱井在企划第一期专门去进行外景拍摄。

樱井在车上听着助理山本介绍今天的拍摄流程，同时手上翻着今天所有受访者的资料，在翻到某一页的时候，他的手指突然停住了。

二宫和也，15岁，代表葛饰区少年棒球队受访。

资料上那张脸，与记忆中无比相似，只是更稚嫩一点，少年漫不经心地直视着镜头，猫唇微微撅起，显得有几分不服输的样子，与樱井印象中永远游刃有余波澜不惊的表情有着鲜明的不同。

也许是樱井紧紧盯着资料的样子太过不寻常，讲完今天流程的山本眼睛偷偷去看樱井的脸色，轻声问道：“樱井主播，是否有什么不对？”

樱井捏住资料的手指放松了，轻轻抚摸着那些因为过度用力而产生的皱褶，表情丝毫看不出破绽，“没有，只是感叹一下今天的受访者都相当年轻而已。”

是的，即使内心如何动摇，在镜头前的那个樱井主播仍是那样无懈可击。

他引导着第一次拍摄节目的少年们，适当地插入一些轻松的问题，让少年们放松了下来，回答的关键词也正踩到节目设置的初衷上，让整个拍摄流程无比完美地按照原定计划进行。

而二宫，二宫和也看起来有点儿困的样子，总是漫不经心地，但在提问到他的时候总能回答出一些不错的金句，几乎每一段都能剪辑成节目的高光时刻。

樱井脸上微笑着，控制着自己的眼神不要流露出任何除了主播以外的情绪。

而在中途休息的时候，樱井手上捧着山本送来的黑咖啡，送到嘴边倾斜着，却因为分神而烫到了自己的嘴唇。

樱井放下了那杯咖啡，伸手抚摸着被烫到的嘴唇，突然发觉自己的手指正无意识地颤抖着，不由得露出一个苦笑来。

原来即使内心明白，但只要看到那张脸，那个名字，自己永远都无法无动于衷。

二宫和也，是他少年时期最冲动、青涩、心动的所有情绪凝结而成的一个名字。即使现在他有着三十岁的躯体，可是依旧拥有着那个刚被毫不留情地扔在原地的十五岁灵魂。

他在意着这个人，在意得不得了。

在他察觉到之前，身体已经先于思考行动了，他径直地走到在最边缘盘着腿手腕撑着脸在发呆的二宫面前。二宫抬起头来，从下往上，仰视着樱井，眼神是樱井所从未看到过的略微慌张。

二宫坐直了身体，变声期的少年声音略微含糊，他问道：“有什么事吗樱井主播？”

那种略微仰视的表情，突然让樱井意识到彼此之间地位的互换。他再也不是那个迷恋着二宫，一无所知地追着二宫身后徒劳奔跑的樱井了。

樱井蹲下来，露出恰到好处的笑容来，就是那种看着温柔亲切却饱含距离感的微笑。他凝视着藏不住情绪，显然有点紧张的二宫，笑道；“二宫同学似乎除了棒球，还有其他爱好的样子哦。”

二宫瞪大了眼睛，一副迷惑的样子，樱井却伸出手去，甚至说得上是逾矩地抓住二宫软软的手掌，指腹抚摸着二宫手上的茧子。

“这里，是经常弹吉他才会留下的痕迹，刚才采访的时候注意到了。二宫同学有想过，棒球和音乐，到底要走哪一条路吗？”

二宫的眼神在被握着的手指与樱井温柔的笑脸之间游移，表情看着还冷静，只是耳廓突然升起的微红出卖了他，他缓缓摇着头，咬着嘴唇轻声说道：“没有……吉他我是自学的……”

“那……”樱井的笑容更柔软了些，他凑近了二宫，几乎带着诱惑一般问道，“有兴趣跟我一起见识一下音乐的世界吗？”

在接受采访一周后的夜晚，二宫和也此生首次穿上正式的西装，局促不安地跟在樱井身后。

樱井一身墨绿色的丝绒西装，正式且华丽，他一边调整着袖扣，一边大步流星地走着，在演奏会门口突然停住脚步，回头对一脸紧张的二宫露出一个安抚的笑容来，“不用怕，高桥大师是我的朋友，今天演奏会结束后，我帮你引荐一下。如果有大师的指点，你会学到很多。”

二宫张了张嘴，想说什么，可又什么都说不出来。

樱井所带给他的所有，都是崭新且让他无比渴求的世界，他无力抵挡这些诱惑，却始终不明白樱井为何如此对他。

这一周樱井会抽时间去听他的吉他自作曲，从樱井以往学习钢琴的经验给他建议，还送了他一把说是不用了的吉他。

除了这些，还有樱井的微笑，樱井的眼神。凝视着他人时无比专注，似乎含情脉脉的眼神和那样温柔的笑容。

二宫抵抗不了。

或者说，不想抵抗。

樱井弯下腰，手指缓慢地拂过二宫的胸前，让他全身战栗地被定在了原地。可是那手指仅仅只是为他调整了一下歪掉的领带。

那手指白皙而秀美，二宫不由得把自己的手背在了身后，而手指的主人对二宫绽放出一个温柔到让人怦然心动的笑容来，“连领带都弄不好，幸好有我在啊。”

二宫在这温柔的笑容里步步沦陷，嗫嚅着问出一直以来心中的疑问，“樱井主播……为什么对我这么好？”

樱井的眼神微动，直起了腰，仿佛在思量一般，久到让二宫惶恐着是不是不该问出这个问题，许久才重新露出二宫所熟悉而安心的笑容来，语气近乎轻快地回答，“因为二宫……很可爱啊。”

接下来的日子轻快到让人忘却一切。樱井在以往曾经听说过天才二宫师承高桥大师却青出于蓝，这次的引荐也让大师对二宫一见如故。

似乎一切都步上了记忆中的轨迹。

二宫除了上学和学习音乐外，每周都会跑到电视台找樱井。他们做着一些奇奇怪怪的事情，像是骑着自行车跑到郊区去找好吃的汉堡肉和荞麦面，偶尔被食客犹豫着问这位是主播吗？然后一起笑着否认装傻说只是长得像啦。

有时樱井会在借着工作提前取材的机会，带着打扮成小助理的二宫去各种有趣的地方。上次就在藤子不二雄纪念馆晚上结束营业后，跟二宫一起并肩走进纪念馆的工作后台，看着二宫眼睛发亮地盯着那些未公开展品，然后忍不住偷笑出来。

有一次因为突然说到想看灌篮高手的车站，两个人坐着小田急线跑过去，拍了个照片，吃了个小银鱼饭团又急匆匆赶着晚上的列车回市区。两个人并肩一起坐在小田急线的最后一排，红色的列车不快不慢地轻微摇晃着，划过蜿蜒的海岸线。

“好可惜，晚上了，看不到海了。”二宫的手掌撑着脸，眼睛盯着车窗外的一片漆黑，不知道在看静静地浪卷浪舒的海，还是透过那片车窗的反射在看着谁。

樱井正翻着今天的照片，二宫站在灌篮高手的车站前，眼睛亮晶晶的，一脸得意地竖着小树杈，少年意气风发的稚嫩毫无掩饰地展现了出来。

谁能想得到，他会成为后来那样的二宫和也。

樱井正想着，右肩被温热的人体轻轻靠了过来，少年蓬乱的发丝在他的侧颈留下反复的瘙痒，几乎痒到了心里去了。

樱井手上的动作顿住了。准确来说，他整个身体都顿住了。

在稀稀落落的车厢里，无人关注的角落，有两个人正那样地，接近互相试探地靠近对方，慢慢地越过了安全的距离，也越过了心里那道默默为自己划下的防线。

手机屏幕因为太久没有操作而默默熄灭，樱井的右手垂了下来，然后被一只柔软的左手握住了。

左手的主人似乎也在踌躇着，樱井几乎可以从紧紧靠在一起的身体读到对方的犹豫，然而少年还是极其缓慢地展开了樱井微微弯起的手掌，与他近乎缠绵地十指交扣。

樱井闭上了眼睛，少年的手心温热而柔软，掌心软得和他爱吃的汉堡肉一模一样，像极了，像极了曾在摩天轮的路上吻住他的那个人。

他不是那个二宫和也。明明心里比谁都清楚，明明心脏狂跳着提醒不应该再陷入。

可是樱井在这一刻，放弃了所有挣扎，留恋着这一刻。

似乎是互相爱着的这一刻假象。

可是假象就会有破碎的那一天，只是那一天来得很突然。

一个雨天的傍晚，樱井跟另一位女主播大川有说有笑地一起走出了电视台的大楼。单纯说她只是另一位女主播可能不太准确。大川从很久之前就一直有意无意地表达着对他的好感，刚好家里也有一些弯弯绕绕的亲戚关系，父母也相当认可的样子劝他试试看。那就试试看吧，樱井一直那样可有可无地想着。两人保持着偶尔一起吃顿饭的节奏就那样发展着。本来今天也会是吃顿饭，然后他绅士地把女方送到家，结束这一天。

本应该是这样的，只是一声迟疑的呼唤打破了这一切。

“樱井……主播？”

樱井正要撑开伞的手指顿住了，回头正是二宫站在屋檐边缘躲着雨，像是被抛弃的小狗的样子。

白色的学生衬衫上带着被雨淋过的痕迹，肩膀湿了一大片，乱翘的发丝边缘挂着细微的水珠。手指揪着背包的带子，塌着肩膀局促不安地站在那里。

唯有那双黑白分明的眼睛，直直地透过湿润的刘海间隙，盯着樱井看。眼里不是控诉，也不是被背叛，只是茫然的执着。

樱井轻微地叹了一口气，轻到连他也没有捕捉到这瞬间的思绪。

他当年，是不是也是这样看着二宫呢？

樱井回头跟大川主播说了一句稍等，几步就走到了二宫的面前。二宫的手指揪得更紧，几乎要将自己的背带抠出一个洞来。

樱井将自己的伞递到二宫的面前，还是那样温柔亲切到无懈可击的笑容，“拿着，别淋雨了。”

二宫咬着自己的下唇不发一语，而樱井就那样伸着手，笑容没有一刻的松懈，他站在那里看着二宫在自我挣扎，蹂躏着自己的嘴唇。而二宫挣扎了许久才轻轻地问道：“你……能不去吗？”

樱井的笑容不变，把伞放到了二宫的手里，指尖触碰的瞬间，二宫整个人都颤抖了一下，眼神里几乎有一丝祈求了。

“大川主播只是朋友。而且……”樱井敛下睫毛，同时也收起了所有表情，只是居高临下地凝视着不明所以的二宫，“你还没准备好。”

二宫仰视着他，眉毛塌了下来，捧着那把伞的手指垂在身侧，有点不服气又心虚地回道：“我……我准备好了！”

樱井弯下腰凑近二宫的耳边，轻轻吐息，感受到二宫触电一般顿在原地，他勾起单边嘴角微微笑了。他压低声音，近似气音那般又轻又缓地说道：“你还没有明白准备意味着什么，是从身体，到灵魂。如果你想好了，今晚，我等你。”

樱井站直了身体，留下近似挑衅的一个眼神，转身离开。他主动接过大川手上的伞，撑开，然后轻轻半搂住大川的肩膀，两个人在雨中靠得很近，相携而去。

樱井能够感觉到背后有一道视线紧紧地胶着在他的背上，他放在大川肩膀的手上，那眼神灼热得像是要洞穿他的皮肤，带着二宫可能也没意识到的，突然滋生的妒火。

这就是恋爱呢，和也。

樱井露出一个复杂的微笑，然后在大川好奇的眼神中重新回到一贯无懈可击的状态。

而那一晚，樱井开着车回到了自己的公寓，雨夜中被车灯照到的弧光边缘，一个衣衫单薄的少年抱着肩膀站在屋檐下，姿态防备却又眼神迷茫地盯着他看。

二宫在车光的边缘好像轻微发着抖，慢慢地走到了他摇下的车窗前，低下头，喉头紧张地上下吞咽，声音在雨夜里仿佛被浸湿了一般变了调，“我……我来还你的伞。”

而樱井熄了车，捏住二宫尖尖的下巴，拇指反复在那颗记忆中的痣上厮磨。

他轻轻地嘘了一声，几乎止住了二宫的所有呼吸。在黑暗里，从下往上，缓缓地吻住了二宫冰冷湿润的嘴唇。

樱井牵着二宫的手，从容地走进了公寓大堂，保安表情不变地笑着点头示意，丝毫没有因为两个男性的牵手而动容。

二宫只是被动地跟在后面，仰视着眼前西装纹丝不乱的男人。

他就像是一只在雨夜里一塌糊涂的小狗，被这个人伸出手去拯救，所有失却的温度都因十指交缠的掌心再度燃起。

可是，明明他的人生，就是被这个男人所打乱的啊。

二宫咬住了嘴唇，一向聪明的脑袋好像也被这雨所浸透，渐渐丧失了思考的能力，只能追逐着眼前的身影，一直往前。

樱井开了门，把他拉进门内后，迅速地把门甩上。二宫在黑暗里因为这轻微的咔嗒声瑟缩了一下。

而他最后仍在运转的一丝思绪，也被樱井把他压在门上后侵略性的吻夺走了。

樱井把二宫狠狠抵在门上，身体紧贴到再无一丝空隙，二宫顺从地仰着头，接受着他的入侵。樱井灵巧的舌尖舔弄过那猫唇薄薄的弧度，二宫微微张开嘴想要在这需索的吻里找到氧气，却又被含着了下唇轻轻啃咬，于是就变成了情热的喘息。

“樱井……不……翔酱……翔酱！”

二宫伸手紧紧地抓住樱井后背的衣服，手指将那造价昂贵的西装揪出了一道道折痕，他无师自通地吮吻着樱井的下唇，在樱井微微张开嘴的瞬间，舌尖探了进去。

二宫一直锲而不舍地唤着他，最终在唇舌交缠间含糊成一团。他们的唇舌热切地追逐着对方，肆意地舔弄吮吻，好不容易分开的瞬间，两人皆是气喘吁吁，嘴唇红肿丰润。

樱井的拇指轻轻擦过二宫的嘴角，在肌肤交接的瞬间敏感地一抖，樱井轻轻笑了起来，指甲不轻不重地描绘着他的唇形，“好色情啊和也……想要更多吗？”

二宫凝视着近在咫尺的那个人，黑白分明的眼睛好像有一丝挣扎，然后重重地点头。

樱井奖励一般给了他轻柔地印在唇上的一个吻，潮热的呼吸彼此交融。

“我们来约定一个安全词吧。如果和也不想要了，害怕了，只要说出来，我就让你走。”樱井轻轻拨过二宫过长的侧发，将头发捋在了他的耳后，指尖所触摸到的肌肤，敏感得热到发烫。

二宫迷茫地抓住樱井的手腕，手指直接触碰到他跳动的脉搏，那么地急促。明明彼此都那么着急了，他不明白樱井为什么非要设定这个。他只知道他想要这个人，想要得不得了。

樱井笑了笑，凑近那露出的耳廓，轻轻一舔，那里的皮肤就敏感地通红一片。他在那袒露的侧颈上印下一片轻吻，“我在等着你哦和也。”

二宫被吻得方寸大乱，手指攀着樱井的肩膀，仰着头不知道是该迎合还是该远离。他闭上眼睛，妥协一般轻轻说道：“ZERO。”

樱井的吻顿了一下，把头埋进二宫的侧颈，掩饰那不由得露出的苦笑。

“真是选了一个好词呢，和也。”

二宫被樱井带领着，顺从地跟随着他的手指，躺下在沙发上。微冷的皮质与肌肤交接的瞬间，二宫颤抖了一下，可是马上他就被情欲所燃烧起来了。

樱井跨坐在他的下腹，一只手掌按住了他的身体，二宫所有的挣扎都被止住，迷茫却又期待地看着这只手解开了他的所有衣扣，然后被抚摸过的肌肤都泛起了阵阵颤栗。

樱井仰起头，嘴角的笑容在黑暗里带着无机质的魅惑，他居高临下地盯着二宫，像是在看着志在必得的猎物。他好整以暇地从领带、袖扣到每一颗扣子，慢条斯理地一一解开，像是有着自我节奏的表演一般，丝毫不在乎已经蠢蠢欲动的二宫。

二宫的手带着膜拜的意味，悄悄地抚上樱井的侧腰，却瞬间被樱井所捉住。少年纤细的手腕被举过头顶，在还没来得及反应的时刻，就被什么丝滑的东西一圈一圈缠住。

“和也不乖哦，怎么就乱动了呢。”樱井将解下的领带绑住二宫的双手，固定在沙发扶手上。

突如其来的束缚让二宫不安地扭动了一下身体，抿紧嘴唇胆怯地仰视着身上的人。樱井只是微微笑了，捏住二宫尖尖的下巴，极近距离下以气音轻轻道：“这只是开始哦。”

是的，如同这个宣告一般，二宫彻底地被带入了情欲的世界。

他眼里永远西装革履地在电视那端报道着新闻的人，仿佛隔着云端不可亵渎的人，正伏下身体，以唇舌取悦着他。

二宫从未设想过这个瞬间，他热切的欲望被温柔地纳入到湿热的口腔内，被他刚刚深深地吻过舔弄过的嘴唇吮吸，舌尖肆意地在他难以克制的地方游移。

想要释放的欲望迫使他想要挺起腰更深地进入，想要伸出手指一同逗弄樱井的嘴唇，看看这个人还能露出怎么样的表情。可是被束缚的身体限制了他所有行动，他被压在沙发上，被动地接受樱井给予他的欢愉，眯起的眼眸内被逼出了泪水，缓慢地积累着。

就像是他即将灭顶的欲望一样。

只是那个瞬间被突然掐灭了。樱井从他的下腹抬起头来，嘴唇离开前端的瞬间还发出粘稠的声响。然后是湿润的手指缓慢地潜入他未被他人触碰过的地方。

二宫被欲望折磨得眼角通红，他看向樱井的时候还迷茫得不知道发生了什么。樱井的手指在这瞬间进入了他。

“我说过，这只是开始吧，和也？”

湿润的手指在二宫的体内开拓，触碰着他身体的内部，敏感点被捕获，二宫原本因为不适而皱起的眉头刚刚舒展开，又不由得重新皱起，但这次是因为难耐的欲望。

樱井近乎着迷地看着二宫的反应，这般意乱情迷，因为他的所有动作而颤抖。手指肆意地玩弄他身体的内部，仿佛可以触碰到他内脏，他的……心。

樱井抽出手指，被玩弄过的地方湿润地张开，好像在期待着什么，二宫眼角通红，微张的嘴唇好像在说着什么。

非常仔细地听，才能听清那是一次又一次地呼唤着他的名字。

樱井扶着自己的欲望，进入了他，被好好开拓过的少年身体湿润而柔韧，近乎依赖地为他无条件打开，温柔地接纳了樱井。但无力处理这情欲的少年，积蓄许久的眼泪被逼得从眼角滑落，坠入在发间。

樱井的鼻子发酸，在一次又一次更加深入的律动中，不知道是汗还是泪的水珠，从下巴掉落在二宫的脸颊上。被欲望所折磨的少年睁开了双眼，迷茫地凝视着他，不明白樱井此刻的悲伤从何而来。

可是他的思绪很快被越来越快速的律动所打碎，他跟随着樱井的节奏，在几乎同时，达到了高潮。

樱井在欲望的顶峰轻轻吐出了一口气，他的手指温柔地抚过二宫汗湿的发间。

二宫和也曾给予了他一切，所有的心动、爱恋、情欲、悲伤。而他曾充满信赖地为这个仰望崇拜追逐的人打开身体，全盘接受。现在，他一点不剩地还给他了。

所有难以言说的爱恨交织，既想冷酷地伤害，却又每次在面对着这张相似而带着少年稚气的脸时，一边心怀愧疚，一边心生留恋。

但是他被少年二宫，在此刻毫无保留的情感所拥抱住。

樱井终于跟曾经不甘心的自己达成了和解。

他解开了二宫手腕上的束缚，一遍一遍温柔地抚摸过那些捆绑的痕迹，深深地吻住了他。

二宫的双手一得到自由就紧紧地抱住了他，指甲甚至陷入了樱井背上的肌理，唇舌也迫不及待地与他彼此交缠，许久许久才喘息着分开。

“我永远不会说那个安全词的，无论你要做什么，我都答应。”

少年清亮的眼睛含着水光，眉毛皱起，抿着的嘴唇看起来倔强又脆弱，眼神近乎祈求一般凝视着他。

“不要离开我，翔酱。”

如同当时的樱井那般。

明知道即将失去，只能徒劳地挽留。

可是他在此刻，才终于明白了当时二宫离开的原因。正因为无法承受这毫无保留的深情，正因为无法面对这样的自己。

樱井回抱着少年单薄的身体，久久不语。于是二宫就在这长久的沉默里知道了他的答案。

二宫拥抱着他的手从用尽全力，到挣扎着握起拳头，最终还是无力地垂了下来。

少年闭上双眼，泪珠顺着脸上的泪痕滑落，方才还是深陷情欲而泪流不止，现在却已经是离别。

樱井轻轻吻过他泛红的眼角，“和也，如果有一天能够再见，我们重新开始吧。”

二宫没有睁开眼，他咬着下唇，皱着眉头哭得像可怜的小动物，然而樱井只能起身穿上衣服，离开这个还残留着情欲气味的地方。

在关上门之前，他回头最后看了一眼，二宫抱着被子，全身蜷缩着，头埋在被子里，肩膀都在发着抖。

樱井轻轻说了一句什么，然后门被关上了。

在那个瞬间二宫一直咬牙强忍着的悲伤终于爆发，他的拳头用力砸在枕头上，泄愤一般地用尽了全身的力气，耗尽力气的最后，脱力地倒在床上，只余下眼泪像是没有尽头那样流了下来。

樱井的心隐隐作痛，背靠着门板缓缓往下软倒，他不是没听到少年撕心裂肺的哭泣，只是现在的他，不能够因为这一时的恻隐再去延续这伤害。

他把脸埋在手臂里，回想着十五岁时的自己，那些与二宫和也的一切。即使多么地悲伤，但如果再给他一个选择机会，也许他还是会再一次义无反顾地爱上这个人。

樱井突然觉得一种陌生又熟悉的疲惫感席卷而来，他闭上了眼睛，仿佛有一瞬间的头晕目眩，再度睁开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的是从未见过的纯白色的天花板。

他费力地扭过头，这小小的动作就耗尽了全身的力气，脖子僵硬得仿佛不是自己的身体似的。

然后他看到了二宫和也。

那个牵动着他所有思绪与爱恋的二宫和也，正坐在他的身边，低着头在iPad上不知道在写着什么，看起来像是工作上编曲的东西。

二宫瘦了，也憔悴了，头发乱糟糟的，脸上带着胡渣没刮干净的青痕，眼睛下有着深深的阴影，比他以前熬夜赶工作的时候看起来还严重。

樱井望着眼前的二宫，内心油然而生一种恍如隔世的滋味。他的手指动了动，原本盯着屏幕的二宫突然就察觉到了，迅速扭头盯着他看。

二宫屏息盯着他几秒，两人互相凝视着对方，直到好像确认樱井是真的醒过来了而不是他的幻觉，二宫才终于长长舒了一口气，原本锐利的眼神也平缓了下来，眯着眼睛露出个像是欣喜又满是复杂的笑来。

他放下手上的东西，犹豫了一下，才握住了樱井的手，又轻又缓地抚摸着他冰冷的皮肤，“你知道自己昏迷了多久吗？快一个月了。”

樱井有些错愕地睁大了眼睛，眼前确实像是个病房的样子，隔壁还有个不知名的仪器屏幕上反复闪烁着他看不懂的数字。

所以他是回到了原本的身体了。

二宫握着他的手，睫毛敛下，不知道在想什么，室内一时陷入沉默。

樱井的眼睛没有一刻迟疑地定在了二宫的脸上，一点一点将他的所有表情记录下来，内心有一瞬间怔然。

在看到这个人的瞬间，心脏的跳动重新复苏，又酸又甜的情绪在胸腔中鼓胀。原来无论经历过什么，他还是那么地，无可救药地爱着这个人啊。

二宫像是下定了什么决心那样，抬起了眼眸，勾起的唇角难得地有了一丝静默的温柔，“小翔，等你好了。如果你还愿意，我们——”

他们的眼神互相交织，樱井盯着他的嘴唇，被那下巴上的痣晃得失却了思考能力，脑海中迅速闪过了什么，又像是在等待二宫宣判的囚犯。

二宫凑过来，轻轻地将一个吻印在他的唇角，然后又退开。

“我们就在一起吧。”

樱井脑中忽然轰然一响，突如其来的情绪伴随着一个可怕到真实的想法一同涌上心头，他眼神混乱地在二宫的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇上来回游移，最后定格在那颗痣上。

他曾经见过少年二宫的眼泪如何地浸湿了那颗痣。

他突然抓紧了二宫的手，双目对视的瞬间，樱井的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着，说了一句话——

“如果有一天能够再见，我们重新开始吧。”

樱井第一次看到二宫那样的表情。

瞬间的错愕后，是毫无掩饰的悲伤。那样的悲伤，樱井曾经在同一张脸上见过。

二宫的眼角发红，眼眸内缓慢地堆积着泪水。茶色的无机质的眼眸被浸湿在湖泊内，无尽的悲伤缓慢地在湖水中晃动。

二宫张开嘴，嘴唇颤抖着，许久才轻轻地吐出一个词语，“虹。”

樱井牵动着嘴角，露出一个像是哭着的笑来，以气音轻轻说道：“ZERO。”

然后樱井看见，二宫睁大的眼眸内，一滴晶莹的水珠在边缘苦苦挣扎着，最终还是坠落了下来。

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫比乌斯之环的制作实际上是把一根带子扭转结合在一起，所以假定这个结合点就是循环的点。设定上来说这个循环点是sho和nino被分手的那一刻，世界循环。所以理论上来讲他们如果不跳出循环，会一直在nino15-30岁之间反复。这里增加了一个类似于电影《土拨鼠之日》（Groundhog Day）的设定，如果发生了一个重大的改变，会跳出循环。sho和nino跳出循环的条件是：他们意识到各自伤害了对方的原来是自己，然后说出了这个安全词。


End file.
